Older age is associated with a decline in glucose tolerance which itself is an important precursor to the development of non-insulin-dependent mellitus (NIDDM) and subsequent cardiovascular disease (CVD). We have completed reliability clamps (3 times) on 14 subjects. We are aiming to complete the study on 20 subjects by the end of 1999.